


Dusty's Love Poem To Ishani

by TheBarfly001



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory title. As for the coffee mentioned in the poem, google it. I actually drink that stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusty's Love Poem To Ishani

I wrote this poem just for you  
Not being around with you, I really felt blue  
Ishani, my dear sweetheart  
Let our flight paths never go part

Ishani, you are unbelievably beautiful   
For you I would risk dying in duel  
Words cannot express  
How I feel when seeing you in distress

Ishani, you mean so much to me  
I never knew this could be  
I anxiously await our time ahead  
With impatience, I am fed

This caffeinated oil is for you, I hope you will like it  
The brand is Death Wish, your favorite  
Next time we meet, I will bring some more  
So that all night we can soar


End file.
